


Rwby The Great: The Test

by thesunflowerinwinter



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerinwinter/pseuds/thesunflowerinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rwby go into Mrs.Ozpins class and the battles begin. Yang vs Coco and Ruby vs ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rwby The Great: The Test

I wake with chill running down my spine. 

"Ruff! Ruff!" Zwei barks.

"Wake up! Today is a day! A day is always new! New days always smell like flowers!" I says with excitement, "We need to get to Mrs.Ozpin's class! Today we get to choose our own opponents and get square with them!" 

"If you don't shut up, I will choose you as my foe and I'll get square with you." Weiss groans.

I can't wait to kick some butt. The kids from haven academy are gonna be there. I want to smash the stupid look off of Neptune's face. He thinks he's so cool, until he loses a fight to a girl.

"Ruby, we have 1 hour and 5 minutes to get to class chill out." Blake says.

"Um actually we have five minutes to get to class. I set the clock back an hour." I say. 

"WHAT!!!" They all yell.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss jump out of bed and Throw on the first outfit they can grab out of there closet. I wear black leggings, a small black and red dress, and my blood red cape. My cape smells like my new dog, Zwei. We found a nice dog sitter for him. She will come when our class starts. 

"You really need to work on timing." Yang says.

We race down the hall way to Mrs.Ozpin's class. I approach the door as I pull the handle open. We all take our seats. Then the school bell rings. 

"Okay students! I hope you all are very well rested, because today is our fighting skill test day. I would like to thank the kids from haven academy for coming here to compete with some of our students." Mrs.Ozpin says, "Okay first up, Yang Long."

"Good luck!" I say although I know she doesn't need luck by her side. She is a great fighter.

"I would like to fight Coco." Yang announces.

Coco walks up to the battle arena. 

"Okay 3, 2, 1! Fight!" Mrs.Ozpin says.

Yang swings her right foot up in the air in attempt to hit Coco's jaw and misses. Her foot slams on the ground. Coco throws her fist forward. Yang ducks and kicks her foot out and unbalances her right leg. Yang sweeps her foot across the floor and knocks down Coco. Yang flips her self backup and kicks Coco in the jaw. Coco jumps up and grabs Yang's hair and throws her to the ground. Big mistake. Yang jumps up and swings her fist. She grabs Coco's hair and chucks her to the ground. Yang picks her up by her throat and knees her in the stomach. Coco kicks Yang in the stomach. Yang drops Coco and pins her down to the ground.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10! Congratulations Yang." Mrs.Ozpin says.

Yang and Coco shake hands and go sit down at their seats.

"You did good." I say quietly. 

"Thanks." She whispers.

"Next up is Ruby." She says. 

"I would like to pick Nora." I announce. I was gonna pick Neptune but, I know he's had a lot more training then me.

Nora walks down to the battle arena and the countdown starts. My heart is racing. My palms start sweating. I slow down my heart beat and now I'm ready.


End file.
